He's a Monster
by ThisisPorky
Summary: BLU Scout appears to have snapped.


**_im not continuing this - this was done out of bordem and for listening to too many silent hill songs. enjoy : D_**

* * *

_"Kill him,"_ that voice mumbled inside the BLU's messed up and static filled head. _"kill him and make me proud."_

'Hey, Scout, what 'appened in-... ...S-son, what are you doin' with that there knife...?' The BLU Engineer carefully spoke, watching as his team-mate approached him with a blank and emotionless stare, his eyes reading nothing but hate and a loathing to kill, and even a tint of red sparkled in them. The Texas man had made the great mistake in investigating the bone-chilling screams of their Solider and Demoman from the kitchen area, only to find the boy standing over them, clutching tightly at the butcher's knife with blood splattered all over the place. As soon as they met eye contact, Scout had slowly started to stalk him, the knife remaining at his side.

'...' He tilted his head as he stared at him, as if trying to think his words through. His eyes remained slightly red, but he clutched the bloodied knife tighter. _"Do the same to him as you did to Solider and Demoman." _That voice said to him again, sounding enraged. _"Make him pay."_

Again, in slow steps, the BLU Scout approached the Engineer, his knife slowly rising above his head. 'Scout, no - think of what you're doing! It's me, Engineer!'

'...You're not my pa...' Scout said slowly, his head continuing to go on a tilt as he advanced further forward.

'...N-no, I'm not your pa...' Engie now had a hand raised as his back bumped into the kitchen counter, 'but I am y-your friend... W-we can get through this - I know we can, you just need to put the knife down, first...'

_"Ignore him; he's tricking you. Don't fall for his lies - listen to me instead. Kill him. Mark this place with blood like you did with the rest."_

'You're not my Pa... You're not my Daddy... ...I don't like you...'

'Scout, please...!'

'You're not my Daddy...'

Taking his last step towards the man, he raised his knife, and in a swift movement, dived it down into the mans throat. A loud, blood curdling scream escaped the Texas mans lungs as Scout twisted it roughly, blood shooting forward and staining his face and blue shirt. Blood spilled all over the floor and counter as Scout withdrew the knife and stabbed down again. He continued to do so, drawing the knife in and out of the mans chest and throat until nothing past a whimper and sprouting blood made it out of him. Attacking down one last time, Engie's body fell to a lump on the floor, and Scout took his weapon out of him and stepped back. As he observed the body with a blank expression and reddening eyes, that same voice spoke to him. The gaping hole in his friends chest and throat didn't affect him.

_"Good - excellent. That's three down. Your revenge will be had on these traitors - I shall make sure of it. Now go, hide. We wouldn't want your glory to end here, would we?"_

'No...'

Slowly, Scout walked out of the bloodied room, knife in tow. He left bloody foot-prints in his wake that slowly started to fade as the boy continued to walk. He disappeared out of the base completely, out into the darkness that was the night. He didn't stop walking until he was across the bridge to the other side on RED, walking into the entrance as if he owned the place. _"Go to the sewers,"_ the voice said, and the Scout followed. _"stop as soon as you get to the ledge. We shall camp out there."_

And so the Scout walked quietly - safe for the gentle splashes of water he made in the sewers - to where the ledge was located. Throughout the walk, he remained motionless and blank, arms staying stiffly still and eyes remaining a tinting red and slightly glazed over. They had gained a blood-shot effect to both, the pupils turning a deathly red. Blood stained everywhere on his body, and he held the knife tightly in his bloodied hand. The red liquid slipped off the knife and dripped down into the sewer water in gentle splashes. He still remained oblivious to this fact; that he just murdered three of his team-mates and friends in friendly fire and now had their blood staining his shirt. He didn't seem to care.

_"You're doing well. Maybe with enough luck you'll be able to finish the RED's off, too."_

'...'

_"Just make sure you do one thing."_

'What...?'

_"As you're hacking away at them, make sure that each and every one of them suffer and hurt enough so they can beg for their miserable lives. It makes it that more enjoyable~"_

'Okay, Pa...'


End file.
